User talk:McJeff/Archive3
I can also be reached at My Wikipedia talk page. Haha. I see your undoing edits already, BTW dude, help with the quote sections of characters, each character page has their quote sections, or I plan to add them to all, try and help dude. Dan the Man 1983 22:45, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Yo dude. Check out the main page talkpage for a discussion I started. Dan the Man 1983 03:27, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Good work! I saw your endorsement of Dan on my talk page, as well as the discussion you two are having on the main page's talk page. You guys are doing a great job. Keep it up! JoePlay (talk) 15:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Nomination I would like to inform you of your unofficial nomination by Daniel for the position of assistant administrator. To leave your opinion or whatsoever, kindly proceed to the main discussion page or Daniel's talk page. Thank you. Paul H K 12:41, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Unofficial?? Paul, one of my jobs as Bureaucrat, is that I can make another user of this Wiki into an administrator. Dan the Man 1983 14:33, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well, we haven't really discussed the matter yet, thus it's considered unofficial in a way. BTW, don't abuse your authority in any way now that you're a Bureaucrat Administrator. Paul H K 15:01, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::Making him into an admin, if he wants the position ain't abusing authority. It would be official. Dan the Man 1983 03:19, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::The matter was discussed, we both took a vote on it and we both voted for McJeff. All I needed from him was comfirmation saying that he would like to do the job, He stated it clearly on the main talkpage that he would love to do the job. I saw this and said, okay both me and you voted him to be the new admin, so I made him into one. Dan the Man 1983 03:40, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Admin. You are now my assistant admin dude. Well done. Dan the Man 1983 03:24, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Dude, Algie is a nightmare, plus an idea for clique pages. You are right in how the game can be damn funny sometimes, I played it for an hour earlier and it was just after class when Jimmy went to the bathroom. While Jimmy doing his business, I heard fighting in the background. I went to walk Jimmy out the door and what I saw outside the door was typical, I only saw Algernon's head laying on the floor with a miserable look on his face. I think he was beaten up by Trent, cause I saw Trent jogging towards a wall, I think he may of sprayed a Nerd Tag and Algie attacked him but got a beating instead. I could not stop laughing at the picture of Algie laying down on the floor because it was typical that he gets beaten up. I remember playing for an hour once, and I must of seen Algie get stuffed in a locker, swirlied, get stuffed in a trashcan, beaten up twice. Anyways my idea for the clique pages is that maybe we can list the tags that offensive to them? Dan the Man 1983 00:15, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Off Topic. Just out of interest, but what don't you like about Obama? Dan the Man 1983 18:14, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Lots of things. Basically, I think he's been caught in too many blatant lies for me to take his "new kind of politician" routine. I also don't like his connection to the Black Seperatist/Supremicist movement, or the fact that he's been caught with hardcore Communists and all sorts of America-haters in his circle of advisors. I don't like the fact that he keeps changing his story on his upbringing. And, I think his foreign policy stance is wishy-washy in the worst way. First he said he'll negotiate with Ahmanijad (spelled wrong don't care) unconditionally, then he says he'll invade Pakistan chasing Al Qaeda troops if he has to. That just doesn't make me think he knows what he's doing. :The only thing I like about him right now is that he's willing to go after the oil industry, which none of the other three are willing to do. McJeff 00:13, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::One thing is for sure about him, be a damn sight better then Bush, Bush in my opinion, is the worst President the United States has had. ::A politician I hate here is a clear favourite to be the next Prime Minister. David Cameron, the leader of the Conservative party. One of his policies is that he opposes D.N.A. But since Gordon Brown is doing a bad job, They are gonna vote Cameron in next. Which is sad, because I think he will do an even worse job the Brown has done so far. Dan the Man 1983 02:41, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::I personally think Bush is pretty bad, but I don't think we'll know how to rank him until about 20 years have gone. But I don't see him being the worst of all time. Second worst maybe, but I don't see how anyone can be worse than Jimmy Carter was. And that's what I'm afraid of if Barack gets elected, another Cartereseque presidency. McJeff 03:30, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Jimmy Carter. He was a Conservative Democrat wasn't he? Dan the Man 1983 23:45, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Suggestion for Bisexual/Gay edits If these carry on and on, I think we should start protecting the character pages of the students who are bisexual. What do you think? Dan the Man 1983 01:01, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :We can start blocking people for vandalism also. McJeff 01:02, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah after issuing warnings of course. Infact the ISP who added the gay claims is getting a warning from me anyways. Dan the Man 1983 01:05, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::I also went and added hidden code to the articles saying "don't change bisexual to gay". McJeff 01:10, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Good job. I warned the culprit who did it to Kirby's page cause he did it twice, even after I reverted it the first time. Dan the Man 1983 01:12, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Might be a bite late but. As you're an American, Happy belated Independence day my friend. Dan the Man 1983 10:02, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Quotes. Don't you think we need to make this an issue now. There are too many quotes on some character pages, and when some are deleted to keep them to a minumum number on each page, they are added back again. I think we should start a topic on the talkpage and take a vote on this. Dan the Man 1983 07:51, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Haha this was funny. You should try this with any student that isn't a Nerd. Just also proves how tough Bif is too. I taunted him many times to the point where he started to attack me, So I got him to chase me to the football field and I hid in a trashcan. Anyways he sat on one of the benches. The Jocks did not like the fact that he was there and many of them taunted him, however Bif stood up for himself, and threaten to knock most of them out. The small jock Dan taunted him, and instead of Bif taunting back, Bif grabbed him and rubbed his knuckles across Dan's head LOL. That turned into a big fight. There was 5 of them against Bif. He beat up and knocked out 4 of them before Damon got to him. 3 of them were Juri, Luis and Casey. The other was Dan, he was knocked out quick, Damon got Bif when he was low on health. I then tried the same thing with Russell. The jocks taunted him, but when he taunted back, they got scared LOL. Dan the Man 1983 08:03, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Bif's awesome. He's actually way tougher than Damon, and I've seen him get Russell down into the red (though usually only into the yellow) when they fight. I was playing the other day and I'd just kissed Pinky. I tried walking to the autoshop so she'd fight with Lola, but Lucky was there instead and he threatened her. Bif came flying out of nowhere and punched the absolute hell out of Lucky. Hal, Norton and a couple others came running up. Bif throws Hal in the trash can and proceeds to knock two of them out before a prefect showed up. Then he accidentally hit the prefect and got auto-busted... McJeff 19:24, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::In my opinion, Bif is tougher to beat in a fight then Russell, I guess it's down to his style of fighting. I have more trouble with Bif then I do with Russell. However Russell beats him always in a fight because of pure brute strength. Damon is overrated in toughness, and I've seen Bif batter him in every fight they had. I've seen Norton give Damon hell before. You notice that the small Jocks, Kirby and Dan are the worst for taunting students, but are the ones that get battered easily? Dan the Man 1983 19:51, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Good idea. Shouldn't we add quotes from students when they physically bully someone, because they are some of the funniest quotes in the game. I already added one for Trent. LOL. I even know some from Algernon, cause if you annoy him early in chapter 1 he bullies Jimmy when Jimmy does the scared apology. Dan the Man 1983 19:39, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Yo bit personal but..... Do you have MSN messenger? Dan the Man 1983 00:07, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Nah, no MSN. I'm not much of an instant messaging guy, and when I'm on it's AIM. McJeff 00:09, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::AIM dayum. I haven't used that in years. Dan the Man 1983 00:09, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Off topic - Bush joke. Hahaha dunno if you read this before. After numerous rounds of "We don't even know if Osama is still alive", Osama himself decided to send George Bush a letter in his own handwriting to let him know he was still in the game. Bush opened the letter and it appeared to contain a coded message: "370HSSV-0773H." He was baffled, so he typed it out and emailed it to Dick Cheney. Cheney and his advisors had no clue either, so they sent it to the FBI. No one could solve it so it went to the National Education Association and then to MIT. Eventually they asked Britain's MI6 for help. They cabled Mr. Bush back: "Tell the President he is looking at the message upside down." Dan the Man 1983 21:16, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Question about Greasers. I thought you stated on wikipedia, that the roundhouse kicks the Greasers use, ain't Karate style kicks? Dan the Man 1983 02:59, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :That was specifically the charging front kicks that Norton and Hal use. The kicks the weaker greasers use do actually look like karate kicks, although with pretty bad form. McJeff 05:18, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ah front kicks, okay. Do you like the new article I started? It's gonna be a big one. Dan the Man 1983 05:22, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Off Topic question. Ring of Hell? What did that tell you about Pro Wrestling that made you dislike it then? Dan the Man 1983 05:28, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :How awful the industry is, and how it treats the new guys going up in the business. And it makes you think. Benoit killed his wife and kids and still nothing was done to clean it up. Dude I could rant for hours on the subject if you wanted. McJeff 05:30, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::I've gone of WWE because of the way they hold back talent. Not to mention that Vince's daughter is one of the creative team. What does she know about wrestling? Nothing. WWE is more like a soap opera, and I don't bother with it anymore. Thing I like about TNA is they use the talent more and you get good matches. That's what I loved about WCW. Dan the Man 1983 05:34, 20 July 2008 (UTC)